oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Castiel Treetopper
"Someday, I'll be an adventurer too." History For most of his life Castiel hunted with his father and mother, three sisters and a younger brother. His family, extending into generations long past, had always been the hunters for his clan, the Wandering Caravan. The clan itself was small, for a Halfling tribe and mostly traded with Haven and the surrounding settlements, never staying in one place too long. Even so, he fell in love with the eldest daughter of one of the other families. Zaleria was beautiful, graceful, and a quick learner with the bow. He made her a Treetopper as was custom and soon they were to be wed. It was an established right to be a Treetopper among his clan. As a Treetopper, Zaleria recieved a green and brown tree tattooed along her back just as Castiel had had when he became an adult. The tree represents family and their bond with nature, roots spiral down his legs to remind him to keep his feet on the ground, so to speak. The limbs spiral around his arms and neck, a reminder to always reach beyond oneself. One day, while hunting, Castiel found a creature rummaging through his Clan's food stores. He was about to put it down when he noticed the humanoid shape. It was smaller than a human but larger than he was so he assumed it to be a human adolescent. He told it not to move and at the last second, tackled it to the ground and bound it. When he finally got a good look at it he realized she was actually a short, emaciated hobgoblin. Villta, the hobgoblin, told him about her plans to better her countrymen and about her troubles navigating the wilds. He offered to take her in and they have been fast friends ever since. Not too long ago, Castiel's clan was attacked by magical beasts. First it was hippogriffs. They fought the winged horses off, but not before Wanderer blood was spilled. The scent rose in the air and a second wave befell them. This time Castiel and his family, including Zaleria, all fought to defend their people from trollhounds. But, despite the Treetoppers' best efforts, Castiel watched his clan die before his eyes. His fiance was one of the last to be killed. She died,burning from the inside out from a disease he could not stop. She breathed her last in his arms. The rest of his family, Vilka included, all mourned their loss for a year as was their custom, but for Castiel it had been too heartbreaking. For him mourning would always be deep in his heart, for he had lost his wife and soul mate in the raids. He spent the next couple years hunting alone or with Vilka, finding and slaying any magical beast he could find. He often ate of their flesh, partially in hopes that he might gain some power, partially in hopes that he might die from their inherent venom or disease. Ultimately, he blames the clan’s death on the gods, because he had been told because it was the gods who had promised to protect the clan. He swore that he wouldn’t serve any god who couldn’t keep their promises, and instead he would always try to protect the weak, since no one else would. After several years of this, he has grown curious and restless, eager to live again, despite his sorrow. Even so, he had his tattoo redone in black so that he would never forget. Soon he will find himself in the city of Haven, with a heavy heart bent on lightening itself with adventure. Appearance Slightly taller than the average Halfling male, Castiel has always stood out some from his peers. His striking blue eyes only add to the disparity. He is not very well built, more built for athletics than strength. He typically wears black leather and dark clothes, to better hide in shadows. Under his clothes he has a black tattoo of a tree that covers the entirety of his back as well as his neck, arms and legs. The branches curl around his torso a bit and around his arm and neck. His legs are wrapped in the roots. Personality Friendly and sarcastic, Castiel is a curious creature with very little self preservation instinct and plenty bravado. This has gotten him into trouble more times than he can count. He can be loyal when it counts but he'd ultimately rather stick to himself. Despite what the world's thrown at him so far, he's always ready to take on more. Friends Castiel is new to adventuring. Still, he has been travelling with the hobgoblin, Vilka for several years. Enemies Castiel is new to adventuring. He has yet to really make any friends or enemies. Aspirations Castiel hopes to explore and adapt to the world in an effort to take his mind off of his past.